Enchanted Snow
by enchantedsnow2
Summary: Death is inevitable, it's just that mine came a little faster than I had expected. I guess I don't mind if I get to spend eternity with this hot (which is ironic) guy named Jack Frost. Unless he keeps pissing me off then I am seriously going to kick his butt! Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Death is inevitable, it's just that mine came a little faster than I had expected. I guess I don't mind if I get to spend eternity with this hot (which is ironic) guy named Jack Frost. Unless he keeps pissing me off then I am seriously going to kick his butt!

3rd Person

"Oooohh! So it's a girl! Yipee! Another girl!" exclaimed an extremely happy Toothiana.

"Well everyone, meet the newest Guardian! Her name….is Mother Nature" said North, smiling and holding his belly

"Hm…I wonder about this girl" of course Bunnymund would be skeptical,

"Oh come on Bunny! Just because Jack was a little wild doesn't mean that she will be! I am so excited to have another girl! I wonder what her teeth look like…! Oh I am so excited!" said Tooth fluttering around with all of her little tooths.

"Sorry I'm late guys, there was a snowball fight that was calling my name" smirked an extremely handsome boy, around the age of 18 known as Jack Frost.

"OF COURSE you're late Frosty. You're always late! You're nothing but trouble and you're irresponsible! Try being responsible for once!" yelled an annoyed Bunnymund.

"Alright, alright settle down. Welcome Jack! Now listen, we have some big news my boy! The Man on the Moon has just appointed a new Guardian! I sent my yetis' to go get her, they should be here shortly"

"Your yetis'? Let me guess they are going to capture this new Guardian and put her in a sack and toss her through a magic portal. Right?"

"Well of course! Afterall didn't you say that you enjoyed that experience?"

"Oh yeah, suuuure I did" said an obviously sarcastic Jack

All of a sudden a magic portal burst into the room, a sack was on the floor and the yetis walked in, practically emitting happiness that they completed their job.

All of the Guardians looked at the sack, waiting for a person to emerge from it…but nothing happened. They all looked at each other and Sandy just had a question mark above his head. They all just shared blank looks from each other, when North finally broke the silence and told the yetis to open the sack.

The Yetis did as they were told and they untied the sack, and lifted it up showing the small frame of a petite girl.

Looks were exchanged throughout the room yet they all fell on the sleeping girl. She was a girl that had the complexion of "olive", it was a very pretty tan and her hair was waist length dark brown/black colored locks. She looked like a picture of pure loveliness. All the Guardians seemed to admire the sleeping girl, yet wondered how she slept through being captured by yetis and being tossed through a magic portal.

"So…what do we do now?" asked an astounded Bunnymund, who was completely unsure of what to do next.

"I'm not sure…but I want to see her teeth!" exclaimed a giddy Toothiana

"Woah! Hold it Tooth, she's sleeping! Let's move her into the guest room so she can rest for now and when she wakes up then we will discuss all the details" said a reasoning North

The Guardians all left the room to go eat some cookies and discuss how she would fit into the rest of their lives. Afterall she had been around for around 200 years but now she was going to be a Guardian! Yet, there was someone who stuck around still staring at the sleeping girl.

When the yetis were going to pick her up, Jack stopped them and told them that he would take her to the room. They nodded in agreement and took their leave so they could go make some more toys.

Jack stared at the beautiful girl some more, taking in the way she was sleeping. She was curled up, kind of like a ball but not quite as tight. Her legs were slightly bent and her hair was splayed on the ground, she looked…mesmerizing. He knew what he had to do, and hey if she woke up in his arms and blushed because a handsome boy was carrying her, well that wouldn't be too terrible, right?

Jack gently lifted her off the ground and took her sleeping form into his arms. "Wow, she's so small! And she's really light!" He started flying with her and his arms when he remembered that she was still sleeping! He landed on the ground and started walking towards the guest room. Her head was gently resting on his chest and when he looked down at her, he immediately started to blush. "Jeez! Get a hold of yourself Jack! She's just a girl, nothing special!" he said to himself.

Then, she started moving. She was starting to wake up right as he was about to enter the guest room. The girl opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was an extremely handsome boy, with snow white hair and enticing blue eyes.

"GAAAAAH!"

Her hair rose up and her body was surrounded in fire! She punched Jack as hard as she could and sent him flying into the wall. She was breathing heavily and her whole body was enveloped in flames.

Jack immediately stood up with an extremely surprised face!

The girl began to yell at him "Who are you!? What do you want?"

"Woah woah woah! Calm down! I'm not here to hurt you!"

"Who are you?!"

"Jack Frost, I'm a Guardian"

"A Guardian?" she tilted her head in question.

It took everything Jack had not to blush at that very moment. _She looks so cute when she's confused. She kinda reminds me of a cat. So adorable_.

Jack who was still hurting from the super packed punch that sent him flying, tried to explain to her as best as he could "Yes a Guardian, like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman and the Toothfairy. I'm Jack Frost, and you are a new appointed Guardian, but who are you?"

The girl seemed to ponder for a moment before speaking "I'm….Mother Nature"

Jack started to respond, when he noticed what Nature was wearing. He tried to conceal the blush that was starting to form on his face, but had to turn away so she would not see it. Nature was wearing a very cute little dress, or was it a shirt with a skirt? Anyways, the skirt was covered in red, orange and yellow glitter and was extremely short ending above the middle of her thigh. Her Top was sleeveless and it was the color of fire. Her eyes seem to have streaks of gold and red in her black orbs and it made them look….so beautiful and unreal. The more Jack looked at her, the more he was blushing.

"Why is your face so red?" Nature said, obviously unaware of why the poor boor was blushing like crazy.

All of a sudden, the rest of the Guardians appeared and they saw that the girl had awoken. Then they saw Jack, red as a tomato and when they were just about to ask why, they all looked at Nature and instantly knew the reason for his red face. North simply laughed like crazy, Sandman chuckled silently with images of hearts appearing above his head, Bunnymund even let out a hearty chuckle and Tooth just giggled knowingly.

"Well Jack, I see you met Mother Nature" said a very happy North. He turned to Nature and said "Welcome Mother Nature to my home! There are many things to discuss but I am sure that you are tired, you may go to sleep in the guest bedroom if you wish"

"Thank you, but I would like to know the details of why I am here and why this guy was carrying me!" said Nature still fiery and ready to attack Jack at any second.

North was about to start explaining that she was going to become the next Guardian, when something clicked in all of their heads. _….and why this guy was carrying me!..._

"Um..mate..why were you carrying Nature?" said Bunnymund.

Jack stammered "uh.. I … well she was sleeping and I didn't..want to wake her up..so I just…picked her up….and…-"

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?!" said the girl who was now once again covered in flames.

Thus allowing North and all the Guardians to explain to her in great detail of what her new life would be consisted of.

Nature was taking in everything, she listened to everyone explain to her what being a Guardian meant. And to be honest it delighted her that they wanted her! She was actually smiling and Nature immediately accepted the job! She was so lonesome for 200 years, she could actually have friends!

Everyone was so happy that she agreed to become a Guardian! Bunnymund could not help but love the fact that she was so much more awesome and amazing than Jack was and currently is, which made Jack only get mad and call him the Easter Kangaroo. Thus began another quarrel and before it got too heated, Toothiana turned to Nature and said "I LOVE your outfit! It is so cute!"

"ahaha really? You think so? Well thank you! But it isn't my only one! I am Mother Nature which means I can control all of the elements and depending on the element that I am using changes my outfit. For example…"

All of a sudden glitter started raining down and Nature was lifted up into the air and she started gracefully spinning and then a flash of light appeared blinding everyone for a split second, and then she landed gracefully on the ground. This time, Nature was wearing the same outfit but the skirt was blue glitter, her top was longsleeve with the shoulders cut out and it was the prettiest shades of blue. Her eyes also were still black orbs with blue specks and streaks, they were mesmerizing really. Everyone just gasped, and Jack..well he stared and once again turned around to conceal his blush.

Nature kept going and showed them her Earth outfit, her Metal outfit, her Wind outfit and, Jack's favorite her Snow outfit. He absolutely LOVED that outfit, and being the smooth guy he is, he made sure to tell her that.

"I think that Snow Outfit, suits you best. It is snow themed afterall" he said in his cocky voice.

"Oh really? I thought you would've liked the fire outfit for sure. Afterall, it was pretty hot for you right? Hahahahahaha!" Nature laughed hysterically recalling when Jack was carrying her and when she woke up and saw him, she was so mad and surprised, that her whole body immersed into flames burning poor Jack.

Jack just smirked, this girl is interesting, not bad. Thus begins a new story involving a new Guardian and a very interested Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Nature was woken up by a pounding on her window in the guest room at North's house. She arose, and rubbed her eyes as she recalled what happened the day before. She smiled to herself remembering that she was now a full fledged Guardian! THUNK. Again there was another pound on her window, which was now covered in snow. She opened the window and SPLAT hit square in the face with a snowball. She wiped the snow off her face and looked down to see a smirking Jack Frost.

"FROSTY YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"hahaha oh yeah! Make me!" and he took off, not before throwing another snowball at Nature.

Of course she ducked, and grabbed her staff. Her staff was gorgeous, it was made out of wood like Jacks, but had an orb at the top that was always shining with all different colors.

Nature grabbed her staff and took off right out her window chasing Jack. She followed him into the forest keeping up with his fast pace, which surprised Jack greatly.

"Wow, you can keep up with me! Not bad!" shouted Jack.

"Yeah well, it isn't that hard" said a smirking Nature.

Jack kept flying and weaving through the trees and when he looked back, there was no on there. Nature was gone and he couldn't see her anywhere. Immediately he began to panic.

"Nature! Nature! Come on! Where are you?! This isn't funny! Come out right now!"

_Shit! Where the hell is she?! I probably went to fast for her! I have to find her before she gets hurt!_

"Nature! Where are you?!"

All of a sudden he was hit by a snowball that weighed about 5 pounds! He flew backwards and landed on his back, when a smiling and obviously proud Mother Nature casually walked to him.

"Oh hey Jack, what are you doing down there? I mean there's noooo waaay that my mere snowball could have done that to you? Right?" She just smirked knowing that she had won this little fight, well that was what she thought until

"YOU!" and Jack tackled her to the ground! They were wresting each other and rolling through the snow laughing and giggling.

They ended with Jack pinning Nature on the ground, they both were panting heavily and snow started to fall from the sky.

They both stared at each other and Jack couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked right then and there. Her inky locks were splayed around her covering the snow, her eyes were like silver glitter (they changed due to her transforming into her Snow element). Before he even knew what he was doing he starting leaning, closer and closer to her face. Sooner than later they both could feel each others breaths, he kept leaning closer and closer until their noses were just touching slightly. It seemed like the whole world stopped for the two Guardians. Both were closing their eye as Jack tilted his head and leaned…..

"AHEM"

Both Guardians snapped their eyes open and sprang up onto their feet. "I hope I wasn't disturbing anything hahaha" grabbing his belly, North walked up to the two teens and told them to hurry up and come back to his workshop there are still more matters to be discussed.

"I'll race you back to the workshop!"

"Do you really want to lose that badly?"

"Hmph, your on! Let's go Snow White!"

Lightning and Thunder started to roar through the skies, causing a ruckus, and also causing a certain Guardian to shiver and stare at the sky.

All the Guardians except Jack, knew what this thunder and lightning meant, especially Mother Nature. _I guess he's going to be back soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days, weeks, and pretty soon months had passed since Mother Nature had joined the Guardians, it seems that the thunder and lightning had only been a dream, and if a certain boy was coming, he wouldn't be coming for awhile.

Nature was flying all over the world making sure that every city, state and country had the correct weather, ever since she met Jack, he had begun to cause even more of a ruckus for her! But to say that she didn't enjoy his company would be a lie, for those two have already become very, very close friends.

Meanwhile, Sandy, North, Bunnymund, and Jack were all at Toothiana's home. It seems North had gotten a message from the Man on the Moon to gather all of the Guardians minus Nature and go look at her baby teeth. Jack was immediately opposed to this idea,

"Why are we going to look at her memories, when she doesn't even know that they exist?!"

"Jack, I'm sorry but Manny told us that we had to do it, in order to fully know who she is and where she came from" said North, obviously trying to reason with the angry teen.

Jack was about to fly away when a bright light flashed before all of them and then, they saw Mother Nature when she was alive. The sky became a projector and started to play her life as if it were a movie.

It started from when she was little, she was always happy and smiling, she absolutely loved animals (which makes sense because now she is Mother Nature) and she was always surrounding herself with all types of animals. She was loved and adored by her family and she was living a great life.

Time moved on and the sky seemed to fast forward the tape, stopping at her most recent memories. Nature was in high school, she was a Senior and living the life with her friends and her family. The projector showed her at her homecoming taking pictures with her friends and with her date, she was surely something, the projector even showed that she won Homecoming Queen. She was smiling so brightly that she could light up a whole town if she wanted to.

All the Guardians were stunned, they didn't know what to expect, but this girl had so much going for her in life, and then, the projector in the sky once again pressed fast forward. It stopped and this is what played….

She walked into a store with her mom, smiling happily Nature seemed to be in a good mood. The sky showed her talking to her mom and then walking to the bathroom, she entered inside, and when she did a shot rang in the air. A masked man was swinging a gun around wildly at people yelling at them to "Freeze! Nobody move! I will kill you!" He flung an empty sack at the cash register and told the clerk to fill it up with money, the clerk did what he was told, he was obviously very scared.

Then, a petite girl appears in the frame, she exited the bathroom as soon as she heard the shot and the shrieking. She looked into the mirrors that are meant to catch thieves and that's when she saw the masked man. The look on her face was horror when she noticed that the masked man was holding a young boy around the age of 7 as his hostage. The mother was crying profusely to the man begging him to return her son to her, the young boy was also screaming for his mother as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Nature grabbed something from an aisle and carefully and quietly snuck up behind the masked man, her mother saw her and with her eyes she practically begged her to stop! To turn around and run in the other direction to escape, but Nature would never abandon this situation without trying to save everyone, it wasn't in her nature to abandon people in need. She took a deep breath and WHACK hit the masked man with some sort of metal pan thing, she then elbowed him in the back knocking him to the floor. She grabbed the little boy and returned him to his mother making sure that he was safely in her arms.

Sirens could be heard from outside and she knew that everyone was going to be safe, what she never expected came next... The masked man had a partner who was hiding in the storage stealing money from there and when he heard the WHACK caused by Nature hitting the masked man with a pan he ran out, saw his partner on the ground, and immediately saw Nature. He raised his gun and BANG.

Nature…fell to the floor. She was breathing heavily and clutched her stomach. The last things she saw and heard were the sirens, the SWAT team flooding the store, and her mother screaming and running to her.

_What a way to die_, she thought, _Was I stupid for thinking that I could have rescued everyone? At least the mother and her boy are safe and with each other. I'm sorry mom, I guess I'm not as strong as I thought. I'm sorry._

The projector went black, and the sky returned to its normal state leaving the Guardians all standing with their eyes wide open. Toothiana and all of her little tooths had begun to cry, while North, Bunnymund, Sandy and Jack, just stood there…

"Yeah, when I first saw these memories I was kind of shocked too. Haha, actually I was very shocked, I'm pretty sure I didn't sleep for years because of nightmares" said Mother Nature who had walked in on them while they were watching her memories. She was casually leaning against a tree as if she expected something like this to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nature!" exclaimed a shocked and surprised Bunnymund "I…uh…we, we were told..to look at them by the man on the moon…we didn't uh..mean to snoop..on your life…."

"Hahahaa, it's okay, I don't mind. I was also quite shocked when I first saw what my life was like and how I died"

Toothiana (still crying) flew towards Nature and hugged her tightly, she cried as she clung onto Nature whispering "I'm so sorry". Nature just smiled softly and said to everyone "Guys! It's okay! It was all in the past. It's all over now, and now I am a Guardian, I couldn't be happier! I have all you guys with me, so please Tooth no more tears, kay?"

"okay..sniff..sniff…."

North always trying to be positive and cheer everyone back up said "Come on Guardians, let us go back to my workshop for some cookies and hot chocolate!" His sleigh appeared and they all jumped onto it, though Bunny started looking a little green…

"Actually, I think I'm going to fly, I will meet you guys there!" And with that Mother Nature took off into the distance.

They all smiled weakly knowing that it must be hard for her so they let her go except Jack who seemed to be contemplating something. He turned to face the rest of the Guardians and said "Actually, I feel like flying too. See you guys at the workshop." And he took off in the same direction Nature went it.

"Are you sure we should let them go?" asked Bunny who was worried for both teens, yes he was even worried for Jack though he would never admit it.

"Yes, I think Jack is the only one who can somewhat relate to her. They need each other, no matter how much they deny it, those two….are crucial for each other."

*_Off in the distance, lightning can be seen and thunder can be heard in the sky…. *_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! Wait up! I'm coming with you!" yelled Jack trying to catch up to Mother Nature who was currently flying very, VERY fast towards North's workshop.

Nature turned around when she heard Jack yelling from behind her, as she turned around Jack noticed that there were some tear streaks that went down her cheek. _She must have been crying_ Jack thought.

"Oh it's you Frost, what do you want?"

"Come on don't sound so disappointed that I followed you! I just wanted to have another race with the loooooserrrrr" said a smirking Jack

"EXCUSE ME?! DID YOU JUST SAY LOSER?! If I remember correctly the person who constantly wins these races…is ME!"

Jack just smiled knowing that he needs to get her mind off her past and help her in any way he could and the best way he knew how to help her was to get her angry.

Jack knew that he accomplished his goal when fire covered her entire body, yep. He definitely succeeded in making her mad.

"Fine, let's race! If you want to get beaten by a girl AGAIN, well that's just fine by me"

"Oh God…Flame came out… hahaha!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Jack just smirked "Aww! Flame is getting even angrier, how cute."

Jack has a nickname for every transformation that she has, well every transform that he has seen anyways, for example

Two Weeks Ago

_Mother Nature was flying around creating rain to fall on the city and its citizens. Birds flew around happily and children squealed in delight as they got to jump in big puddles. Obviously she was in her Water form._

_"Hey lookie who I found! If it isn't Water Lily!" _

_Mother Nature didn't even have to turn around to know who was right behind her. She would recognize that voice anywhere…and he was the only one who would come up with a stupid nickname like that._

_"Seriously?! Water Lily?! That is the best you can come up with? Pleaseeeeeee do not ever call me that again"_

_Who was she kidding? Because she asked Jack to never call her that again, well that means that he MUST call her that!_

_"Water Lily, Water Lily, Waaaaateerrrrr Liiiiiilyyyyy! Water Lily, Water what? Oh that's right, WATER LILY!"_

_"I will punch you."_

_End of flashback_

"uh..fine Frosty! You're on, lets go!"

Although they argue a lot, both teens care very deeply for one another. Bickering is just part of their relationship!

_Thunder can be heard..it seems closer now than it was before…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time fast forwards and a couple of more weeks have passed since all the Guardians have found out about Nature's past. If anything, it only brought them all closer together, they really are best friends with one another…yes that includes Bunny and Jack. Don't be that surprised! Of course they all still play pranks on each other….but that's beside the point.

Christmas is nearing closer and closer and North has been very busy in his workshop making sure toys are being made, children are still believing and the elves are behaving. Toothiana is busy every night with her little tooths, Sandy is always working to make sure that kids are having good dreams, Bunnymund is painting eggs like crazy, Nature is always flying around making sure all creatures in the world are happy and all the seasons are correct, and Jack…well when he isn't causing snowball fights he is always with Nature.

_Although none of the Guardians wanted to think about it, it was about time for HIM to appear. Once Christmas is over, he would show up and once again (like the many, many years before), he would go and find her….But there is still someone who is unaware of what is coming….poor Jack. Will he ever find out?_

Christmas went off without a hitch and at the moment everything seemed perfect! Everyone was celebrating the success at North's workshop with hot chocolate and cookies. Yet, it seemed as though everyone had something on their minds. Jack just shrugged it off not knowing exactly how to ask if everyone was alright. Whatever was weighing on their minds was suddenly brought to the table when Toothiana turned to Mother Nature and practically shouted "You are more than welcome to stay at my palace for a couple of nights! You know..to hide out"

Everyone seemed to like this idea and they all started offering their places to Nature.

"Yes! Christmas is over which means that I am able to relax and you are more than welcome to stay in the guest bedroom! In fact you can sleep here tonight if you want!" shouted North.

Bunnymund even offered even though Easter was coming up "Easter is on its way and I am going to be busy but I highly doubt that he would think of looking for you there! Come stay with me!"

Even Sandy had images of his house appear above his head offering his home to her.

"Thank you so much everyone, but it doesn't matter where I am, he will always find me. Trust me I know. I've tried hiding for 150 years, it's useless. I think I am going to go home to rest, I have a busy day tomorrow and if I am going to fight him like usual, I better go rest up. But thank you very much for offering me to stay at your homes!" and Mother Nature flew off with having said that.

"Poor thing, that stupid boy really can't take a hint can he?! Ugh! Just thinking about the whole situation makes me so ..so…MAD!" shouted an obviously angry Tooth.

Jack still had know idea what everyone was talking about, but from what he could gather it seemed that Nature was in some kind of trouble and that alone made his eyes narrow, his muscles tighten up and his mood drop to a very angry level.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHO ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT AND WHY IS NATURE IN TROUBLE?!"

All the Guardians exchanged looks, North sighed heavily and turned to Jack and said "Sit down Jack, for I am about to tell you information that you have never heard and you are going to be quite shocked and I am assuming you will be very agitated but I need you to listen and then help us to help Mother Nature"

Jack just nodded his head unsure of what North was about to tell him.

"It all started a long, long time ago and it began with crackle of thunder and a flash of lightning…."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"It all started a long, long time ago and it began with crackle of thunder and a flash of lightning…."

"As you know there are many sprits in the world, though we are the only Guardians. Jack you were just a spirit once and so was Mother Nature. Well there is a spirit of thunder and lightning and his name is Zachary Bolt. Zachary is a boy that is 18 years old, just like you. Anyway, he has always..how do I say this? Zachary has always been fond of Mother Nature. And when I say "fond" I really mean that he is in love with her, only she cannot stand him at all. Every year after Christmas he comes down from his house in the sky in search of her..and her hand…her hand in marriage that is..

"Hand in marriage?! Is he crazy?! What the hell is wrong with this kid?!"

"As I was saying, he wants to make Mother Nature his bride and he comes down every year to try and capture her and take her back to his home in the sky. He has not succeeded so far but I have heard rumors of him getting stronger, much stronger. Although Nature is very powerful herself, I am fearful that Zach might be even more powerful and succeed in taking her away. He will stop at nothing to make her his bride and if he succeeds you can be sure that you won't ever see her again. I would not doubt that Zach would keep her in the sky to make sure that she remains his. Jack we have to work together to keep her safe, so I have come up with a plan. Toothiana will send her little tooths in search of Zachary, to spy on him and they will find out when he is planning on coming down to take her away, that way we can be sure to be with her when he comes. Are you on board?"

Jack just sat there…his eyes were filled with something..what was it? Rage? Fear? Jealousy?

Minutes seemed to pass as all the other Guardians just stared at Jack waiting for him to respond, when all of a sudden he stood up and said:

"I'm in. We will take shifts protecting her since we still have our jobs to do. But I have one condition…on the night that he is supposedly coming down to get her, she will be with me."

North just smiled knowingly, _who better than her knight in shining armor to protect his princess?_ "Of course, consider it a deal. Now, Toothiana please send your little tooths out on their very important mission"

"Aye aye North!" and with that she took off to her palace to inform her tooths of their mission.

Everyone dispersed and took shifts when keeping an eye out for Nature. Jack, no matter what was going on always seemed to end up wherever she was making sure that she was safe and that there was no sign of Zach anywhere.

**Some days later at Toothiana's Palace**

"Aww! Well aren't these just the cutest little teeth ever?! They even have some blood and gums left on them, so ADORABLE!"

All of a sudden a group of little tooths flooded in and swarmed Toothiana all chattering like crazy, they seemed to be trying to tell her something very important!

"Zach is coming.. when?! Oh..okay..wait what?! He's coming TONIGHT?! AAH! I need to tell the others right away! Thanks little tooths! You guys did great!"

Toothiana took off faster than the speed of light, Zachary Bolt was coming TONIGHT and Mother Nature was off who knows where, doing Mother Nature-y things!

In matter of minutes, literally, all the Guardians (except Mother Nature) were gathered at North's workshop. Toothiana told them all what her little tooths had told her.  
"Zach is on his way from his home in the sky at this moment coming to get Nature and he plans on arriving later tonight so when she is asleep so he can just grab her and take her! Jack you have to make sure she stays with you no matter what!"

All the Guardians looked at Jack and Bunnymund just stared at Jack and said "Go to her Jack and don't let her get taken away. And mate, don't even think about coming back here without her safe and sound"

"Heh, like you even have to tell me that." Jack did his famous smirk and took off through the window to go get his princess.

Jack found Nature by a frozen lake petting a snow white bunny that seemed to be enjoying the company of such a kind and pretty girl.

"I'm kind of jealous of that rabbit. I mean, you never pet me like that."

"hahaha, oh I didn't know that you wanted to be pet! Come here wittle Fwostyy, come here"

"okay now you are just treating me like a dog!"

...

…

…

"Wait, you mean you aren't a dog?! What the heck?! All this time and here I thought my best friend was a talking dog!"

"Okay okay, cut the sarcasm Snowflake!"

"I told you NOT to call me that!"

"Hm….naaahh! Snowflake! Snowflake!"

"I am seriously going to punch you in the face."

"You have to catch me first!" and with that he took off swerving in and out of the trees laughing.

After what seemed like hours of playing it started to get dark and Nature was getting tired, Jack noticed this and decided that it was time for him to be on guard.

"Come on, you're tired right? Let's go home" Jack said to her

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to my house! It's nearby, you'll like it! Especially since you're in your snow outfit" as he said that he looked at Nature in her eyes and winked.

_Did he just…he just winked at me…._

And for the first time since she became Mother Nature, she blushed. Her cheeks suddenly turned pink and her face felt hot…_this is so unlike me. what is going on?! Okay Nature don't let him see…just act like your normal self.._

She just smirked and said "What's wrong with your eye? Got a twitch or something?"

Without missing a beat he responded "Yeah I got a twitch…..a twitch for you" and he winked at her again!

Nature scoffed "You should really go get that checked out by a doctor or something" and by that time they arrived at Jack's house.

It was actually very big! There were ice pillars in front of the house that seemed to guard the door. Once inside, it was like Nature had just walked into a Winter Wonderland. Everything was so pretty! There were mixtures of all sorts of blues and whites and everything sparkled.

"Woah. It's so pretty! You live here?! Psh, I'm moving in and kicking you out. Pack your bags buddy because this is my new house."

"Hahaha, I'm glad you like it but sorry this is my house! Of course you can come here whenever you want, I mean I know how much you just love being with meee" said a very smiley Jack Frost

"Hahaha in your dreams Frost! But seriously, this place is amazing!"

"Well if you will follow me my lady, I shall give you the grand tour"

Jack offered out his arm for her and she gladly took it and said "Lead the way!"

After the tour, Nature's eyes were sparkling even more than usual. She couldn't believe that she was actually in a Winter Wonderland, it was just sooo gorgeous!

Jack began to smirk as he said "Now, there is only one little problem…there's only one bed…soo, don't try anything funny kay?"

….

…

….

…

"There's only one bed?"

"Yep!" said a seemingly happy Jack

"…and you're worried about me trying to do something funny?! I'm worried about you! You're the pervert!"

"I am hurt by your mean words! I am nothing but a perfect gentlemen!"

…

…..

"Okay maybe not a "perfect" gentlemen..but a gentlemen nonetheless! Besides we can keep each other warm" and he winked… again…

"Fine but one move and I will blast a fireball through your head! Understand?!"

"Yes, yes I understand! Now come on, I'm tired!"

They got into the big bed that was made out of ice, normally Nature would be very cold but because she was in her Snow element outfit, the temperature felt perfect. Only a couple of minutes after she had fallen asleep had Jack put his arm around her protectively and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't help but notice how tiny and petite she really is. At that moment, everything felt so perfect that he knew he would fight a thousand Zachary Bolts in order to protect his Snowflake. As much as he wanted to fall into a deep sleep, he knew he couldn't for Zach would be there any second ready to take Nature.

Jack chuckled a little when he started to think what face Zach is going to make when he walks in and see's Nature sleeping with a boy, not to mention the fact that his arm is around her protectively and she is snuggled into his chest.

All of a sudden, he saw a flash of lightning, Zachary Bolt was here, and the fight for his Snowflake was about to commence….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder roared, Zachary Bolt has made his appearance. Jack looked to see if the noise had woken up Nature, when he looked at her she was still soundly sleeping. _I still don't get how she can sleep through so much! Jeez she slept when being put in a sack and tossed through a magic portal and now she's sleeping through thunder and lightning!_

But now was no time to think about such things, Jack had a plan to stick to and that includes pretending to be asleep.

Zach landed in front of Jack's house and was confused "This isn't her house…where is this place? Why would she be at a place like this?"

He wandered through the house looking in different rooms when he noticed that the door leading one of the rooms at the end of the hall was cracked open. He walked towards the door and he opened it a little more, just enough so he could peer his head in, the first thing he saw was the edge of a bed, his first thought was _HAH! I found the bedroom, she must be sleeping here!_

When he opened the door all the way and walked in, what he saw utterly and completely shocked him. Nature was snuggled into some guy's chest and the guy's arm was wrapped around her as if pulling her closer to him!

"WHA-"

Jack's eyes snapped open and he sent a large and very powerful ice beam at Zach, causing him to fly right out of the opened window.

Reasons for Opened Window

Jack knew what the plan was all along and he knew that once Zach walked in and was surprised, Jack would fire an ice beam at him in the direction of the window. For one if the window was closed, Zach would crash through it causing a huge mess but the most important reason is that if Zach were to crash through the window it would make an extremely loud noise thus most likely resulting in Nature waking up…though she tended to sleep through very loud situations so maybe she wouldn't wake up…well better to be safe than sorry

Back to Story

When Zach flew out of the opened window, Jack immediately went right after him and landed swiftly on his feet. Zachary immediately stood back up and yelled at Jack

"Who are you?!"

"Who am I? Shouldn't I be asking YOU that? I mean, you were the one who broke into my house afterall."

"What is Mother Nature doing here, with you?!"

***Nature stirred in her sleep. Something didn't feel right. She woke up and saw that Jack wasn't next to her and that he was gone. She was about to go look for him when she heard voices outside the window. Nature got up, walked to the window and gasped at what she saw. There outside stood Jack and Zach facing each other. **

"Who, Nature? Why wouldn't she be here? I mean she IS my girlfriend and everything"

**_…did he just say that I'm his girlfriend?!What the hell is he thinking! I am SO going to kill this guy! _**

Zach's eyes widened in surprise at what he just heard and he became very enraged at the thought of Nature being this guy's girlfriend

"What! There is no way in hell that she is your girlfriend! Besides, who the hell are you?"

"Why wouldn't she be? You saw yourself, we were sleeping in the same bed and I'm Jack Frost" and he made his famous smirk

"This…can't be happening..I don't …I don't believe it…"

**_That's when Nature got an idea. She took off downstairs and opened the front door. Jack seemed to be pretty good at acting but so was she and now was her time to help Jack who was only trying to help her. _**

"Jack…"

Both boys turned to look at the sleepy girl who stood in the doorframe. She walked towards Jack, grabbed his arm and buried her face in his shoulder.

Jack turned to the side so he hid both of their faces from Zach.

"Nature what are you doing?!"

"I'm here to help, I will act like your girlfriend, just say that I'm like sleepwalking and whenever you get out of bed I wake up and go look for you."

"Got it, but be prepared to act like my girlfriend, we need to convince him!"

"Please don't treat me like a child! I am completely capable of acting as your girlfriend"

Zach was getting mad at how Nature just walked to Jack right off the bat.

"What is going on here?!"

"Oh, sorry!" Jack continued "She has a habit of sleepwalking to go look for me if I get out of bed, like one time North came over to borrow some ice cubes so I got out of bed and I guess she noticed, got up and went to look for me. But she's sleepwalking. Isn't that adorable?" and he grinned as if showing off his girlfriend made him extremely happy.

"I still don't believe that she is your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah I know but hold on, let me go put Snowflake back in bed and then we can continue this."

Jack picked Nature up and was carrying her like a princess when a lightbulb flashed in his head and he got a very, very good idea. He smirked as he looked at Zach, "Hey want me to prove to you that she's my girlfriend? Well, whether asleep or not, there is no way that Nature would let me kiss her if she didn't love me"

"Yeah that's very true. Dude, there is no way in hell that she would let you kiss her."

"See? So if I kiss her and she doesn't reject or push me away, well that would prove it to you, right?"

"Wait.. what?!"

Jack didn't even wait to answer Zach's question, he immediately leaned down and put his lips on Nature's. Her eyes opened out of shock, Jack opened his eyes as well silently telling her that she needs to pretend and act like this is normal. Receiving the hint, she closed her eyes as did he.

It felt…so right. Jack ended up deepening the kiss by pulling her closer to him and she responded by kissing him back and putting her arms around his neck.

Zach could not believe what his eyes were seeing…

His knees grew weak and he was slowly backing away as if trying to escape from a nightmare. Jack took this opportunity and sent another ice beam at him, sending him flying into a tree.

Zachary was utterly shocked and he was defeated. He turned to Jack (who was still kissing Nature…)

He yelled "This isn't over! I will get Mother Nature one day, mark my words!" and with that, Zachary Bolt took off and flew back towards his home in the sky.

Nature broke away from the kiss and looked at where Zach was standing, "Oh thank God he left! He's gone! He's really gone, thank you so much Ja -"

Her lips were captured once again by Jack's. He continued to kiss her and kiss her more.

"Jack, he's gone you know!"

He smirked "Yeah I know"

And for the third time that night he kissed her…. Although Nature wanted to protest and tell him to stop, she couldn't. She couldn't explain it, it just felt so right.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nature was screaming at herself in her head,

_"Omg..what do I do?! I have to stop this… what do I do?! What are my options? Um.. I can punch him in the face, I can turn my body into flames, I can just jump out of his arms or I can scream at him and tell him to stop! I'm going to go with….yep, turning my body into flames but first…."_

"Jack….please…stop" She pushed him away lightly and turned her head the other way.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't…I can't do this Jack, I'm sorry" She pushed him away a little more but that only caused Jack to form a tighter grip on her and hold her closer to him.

"Na-"

She immersed her body into flames and jumped out of his arms. She looked sad and torn at the same time, something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry Jack, I just can't do this…I'm sorry…" and with that she took off flying. Jack tried to chase her but he couldn't keep up, she disappeared into the trees within seconds.

Jack continued to look for her for hours then he thought that she might have gone to Toothiana's place, so he took off to go there.

"Tooth! Are you here?!"

"Yeah I'm here Jack, what's up?"

"Have you seen Nature anywhere? I need to talk to her"

"Sorry Jack, I haven't seen her all day, is there something wrong?"

"Well, yeah I guess you could say that, that's why I need to find her! If she comes here or if you see her please Tooth, please let me know"

"I will…"

And with that Jack Frost took off once again…..

"You can come out now"

Mother Nature peered her head from behind a giant pillar "is he gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone. Why are you hiding from him?!"

"It's a long story okayy? I…ugh.. it's hard to explain"

"Come on! No way! You are going to tell me everything from start to finish! Plus this is a perfect time to eat some cookie dough that gave me!"

Nature just laughed at Tooth when she saw the giant tub of cookie dough the two girls were about to indulge in.

"Well…it all started my freshman year in high school…"

**At North's house….**

The window blew open with such power that it hit the wall and bounced back.

"North! I need your help, it's an emergency. Call Sandy! And…ugh…call the Kangaroo while you're at it."

_Some minutes passed_

"Okay Jack, we are all here now, what seems to be the problem son?" Although it was very late at night, almost morning even, North seemed genuinely worried about the teenage boy, it's the first time that North has ever seen him so…flustered.

"It's Nature! She's gone, she ran away!"

"Mate..what do you mean she 'ran away?'"

Questions marks started to appear above Sandy's head.

Jack explained that happened earlier that night.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" both North and Bunnymund yelled, even the Sandman had tons of exclamation points above his head.

"I ..uh…I … kissed her…"

"You did _what_ mate?" Bunnymund's eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on Kangaroo! I'm an 18 year old boy, my hormones are still running wild! It's only natural for me to do something impulsive like that!"

"Ho ho ho! I knew something like this was going to happen, it was only a matter of time! So what's the problem?"

"She….she took off.."

Little exclamation points formed above Sandy's shocked face and North and Bunymund just looked confused and stunned at the same time. North seemed stumped, something wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"What do you mean she ran away? Did she say anything?"

"She said that she couldn't do this and that she was sorry, then she took off…"

"Sorry mate, you're on your own."

"What?! OH come on! You have a wife, need I remind you Kangaroo, North you have been married to Mrs. Claus for CENTURIES and Sandy we all know that you have been courting The Blue Fairy for decades! You guys must have had some problems along the way, help me out! What do I need to do to get her back? Please, you guys are all I have, help me"

And for the first time EVER all three guys blushed….Bunny lifted his paw to his face in order to try and conceal his pink cheeks, North didn't even try to hide his even more than normal red face and Sandy was embarrassed and turned away shyly.

"Alright mate, here's what you got to do…"

And so the four guys all came up with a plan for Jack to win over Nature.

**Hey guys! It's enchantedsnow2 aka….Ava(: What uppp?! Anywho, I am soooo sorry I have been taking forever to update! Finals were last week and they don't end until this Thursday so pleaaase forgive me! I love when I get reviews and the more reviews I get the more motivation I have to write, so hint hint. Wink wink…nudge nudge(; Anyways! If you guys have any ideas for the story, please do NOT hesitate to suggest anything, I LOVE getting new ideas! Thanks for reading, it means a lot!**

**And OH! My mind is already thinking of writing a new fanfic, so are there any shows or movies you think I should write a fanfic for? Let me know, Thanks!(: **

** 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Jack knew Mother Nature very well and if she did not want to be caught by Jack, then there was no way in hell that he could get close enough to her to talk to her. He had to do something to make her come to him whatever the reason may be.

Two weeks had passed since the incident in front of Jack's house and he was constantly working on the plan he, North, Sandy and Bunnymund came up with. It wasn't much of a plan and it wasn't guaranteed to be successful but at least it would give Jack the chance to see her again and try to make things right.

Everyday Jack would go around flying all over the world causing snowstorms at places where it doesn't usually snow. The schools in Sacramento, Los Angeles and Santa Cruz cancelled classes because there was a heavy snowfall. For the first time in ages there were snow days! Although the kids very happy and pleased with no school, Mother Nature was upset that this sudden snowstorm came abruptly and it confused many citizens and weather forecasters.

Just when she would get things back on track and back to normal, another snowstorm would hit and once again there were would be more snow days. Of course she knew who the culprit was, there was only one boy who would be so reckless as to make it snow in places such as Sacramento. As much as she didn't want to, Nature knew that she would have to go to him at some point to make him stop doing such irresponsible things

Finally, he broke the last straw and Mother Nature took off in full speed to where she knew he would be. Before she took flight her whole body was in flames and her eyes were glowing with anger. After some very short minutes, she landed right behind Jack who was kneeling by a frozen pond that was near his house.

"SERIOUSLY?! JACK FROST, I didn't think that even _you_ could be this stupid! What were you thinking?!"

Jack stood up and turned around smiling stupidly knowing exactly the reason why she was all mad "What are you talking about?" he continued smiling.

"Jack, you made it snow...IN THE SAHARA DESERT! Who does that?! How could you be so irresponsible?! Look you wanted my attention and now you have it, what do you want?!"

Suddenly his face grew serious and his goofy smile left his face.

"Why did you run away?"

Nature's eyes got wide, she should've known this was a trap. He planned this all out, knowing that she would come to him when she had enough of his pranks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gritted her teeth, turned around and started walking away.

But there was no way that Jack was going to let her leave _again. _Oh no, she was going to tell him everything and one way or another this matter would be settled, whether it ended with him having a girlfriend or not.

In three quick strides Jack reached Nature and slammed his hand on the tree that was right in front of her. His sudden action made her jump a little and she whipped around to face him.

He looked her in the eyes and she could tell that he was hurt when she left. His eyes showed the pain he felt when she flew away from him that night and they showed pain that was just caused when she tried to walk away from him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Talk to me Nature! I thought you felt the same way I did, things were going great, what happened?!"

"Jack…I…I just don't want to talk about it okay? Can't we go on being friends?

"No we can't. I want you to talk to me! I'm not letting you leave until you tell me everything!"

"UGH! Jack I'm cursed okay?! Happy now?!"

Nature was being completely serious and her jaw was clenched indicating that she was telling the truth. All of a sudden Jack started cracking up. He was laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes. He had to turn around so he could try to stop laughing and catch his breath.

"Why are you laughing?! What the hell?! I tell you I'm cursed and you laugh?!"

After another minute of Jack continuously laughing out loud he finally was able to catch his breath.

"Nature, there are no such things as curses. They don't exist. Curses are like myths, some people believe in them but in the end they are nonexistent things"

*sigh* "You want to know why I ran away that night? Fine, but you can't laugh!"

Jack was unsure of what to think but he smiled nonetheless, afterall she was going to talk to him and tell him what he needed to know. "I promise not to laugh."

"It all started freshman year…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"It all started freshman year, I was extremely excited to be in such a new environment with so many new people. I went to the same elementary/middle school for 9 years! By the time people started "dating" I already knew the boys in my class so well that I considered them to be my brothers and because of that, I never "went out" with anyone. The thought of dating one of my brothers sickened me. So when I went to high school, there were so many guys that I almost died.

Jack raised one of his eyebrows and gave a questioning look that seemed to say "really?"

"Shut up, I was 13 and I wanted to make new friends as soon as possible. Well, there was this one guy that liked me and everyone knew it. He was smart and on the football team and I heard he was a good guy but I never really knew him. We started texting and he was pretty cool I guess, well one day I was standing next my friend at her locker and he came up to me and asked me out. Right then and there.

I was stupid okay?! I was a freshman and I wanted to see what it was like to have a boyfriend so I said yes! The next couple of weeks that we dated were useless and a waste of my time. Nothing happened and nothing changed, so we broke up. Thinking about the relationship still makes me sick. I realize now that I didn't even like the poor boy, as much as I hate to say it, he was ….it feels like it was some type of experiment? Of course at the time, I never felt that way, but looking on it now, that's what it feels like. So that ended, and throughout that entire "relationship" I didn't feel a thing for him. Afterwards we didn't talk at all, and we continued not to talk to each other until we graduated! Can you believe that?! 4 years and we never communicated.

"okay so you had one bad relationship so what? That doesn't mean you're cursed!"

"Just wait, it gets worse. Still a freshman, homecoming came up and all the girls and boys alike were worrying frantically. I was asked to the dance by a boy named John. He was very nice, smart and he played basketball. He simply asked me to homecoming in a hallway after school. Yeah I know, not the cutest way to get asked but hey I was asked so I was pleased with that. Homecoming came and went and it was a blast! I had such a fun time with him!"

Jack looked confused "that doesn't sound bad at all?"

"Just wait…Next Up, was Sadies. You know the dance where the girls ask the guys? Well I didn't have anyone else to ask because I was not as close to other guys as I was with John, so I asked him. As you know Jack, I was a cheerleader and so after his basketball game, I asked him to Sadies. John immediately said yes and soon enough Sadies came right up. The week before the dance I had heard some rumors that he was going to ask me out and I prayed that those rumors weren't true. Sure I liked John, but not in that way! He was a good friend…FRIEND. The night of the dance was terrible, my mind was going crazy thinking about what if he did ask me out. He didn't ask, thankfully, but later that night after the dance, he texted me saying something like "You seemed distant, I hope you're okay" blah blah blah. I explained to him that I didn't like him like that and he said he understood. We didn't really talk again until second semester of Junior year.

"Okay so you turned a guy down and you guys didn't talk for awhile, so what?"

"Continuing on to Sophomore year. My best guy friend Justin asked me to homecoming. He had been a good friend of mine since freshman year and he asking me was something that made me happy. But once again, he liked me in a way that I didn't like him. The dance was fun and I'm sure he had a good time as well, but once it was over and before he could ask me out I made sure to distance myself from him. I tried to avoid him as best as I could and I know that sounds terrible but I couldn't think of anything else to do! Finally, Justin seemed to receive the hint and we didn't become best friends again until Junior year. I did not ask anyone to Sadie's that year. I figured I learned my lesson and that it would be best to go with a bunch of my friends."

"…okay so three guys striked out…."

"Junior came around and before you knew it, Homecoming came. Another one of my guy friends named Sam asked me. He was always flirty, he liked to hug me and he always tried to hold my hand but I always thought it was a joke. Because I would always push him away and slap his hand away and laugh, he would keep trying to do it, that's why I thought it was all a joke! I didn't really think that he liked me, I just thought that he was trying to annoy me, because as you know Jack, I am NOT a clingy person at all. Well… I guess he really did like me, but because I didn't like him like that, I think he got tired of chasing me around so he gave up. Thus we didn't talk or become good friends again until Senior Year.

Since I was now an upperclassman I got the lovely opportunity to go to Prom! I was super excited for Prom, like most of the girls in my class were. Well, this guy named Michael, who I had never really had a conversation with except once, asked me. We talked once and it was because we were both Student Ambassadors and had to greet parents who came to eat and participate in an auction. We were the only two greeters and me, not being one to keep quiet, started a conversation with him and I guess he got the urge to ask me to Prom. I didn't know him! Sure he was in my history class but he was just another student/football player to me! He asked me to Prom, in front of our entire history class including our teacher… There was no possible way that I could turn him down in front of an entire class! So I reluctantly said yes and we went to prom together. We had fun but after that, before he got the wrong idea, I immediately distanced myself from him. I didn't become friends with him again until Senior Year."

"Is this all a way to inform me that I'm like these guys and I don't have a shot with you?"

"NO! That's not what I'm saying! Just keep listening. Senior year came around and I was taking ceramics and I happened to sit next to Daniel. Daniel was a quiet guy whom all the girls liked. He was really cute with dirty blonde hair and really pretty blue eyes! We sat next to each other and we became good friends! He took me to go see a scary movie and afterwards when he walked me up to my front door, he asked me to Homecoming. There was a small sign that had lyrics to a One Direction song and on the ground was a tray with cupcakes that each had a little sign spelling out 'Homecoming?' and there were tons of little candies on the tray. It was beyond adorable and I loved it! Well homecoming was really fun and we were both nominated for Homecoming Royalty. Out of over 200 kids in our class 10 girls and 10 boys were voted for to possibly get royalty. Then our class voted again and 3 girls and 3 boys were officially princess' and princes'. At the dance, is when I was crowned Homecoming Queen. Well anyway we were both royalty and it was a blast. But afterwards….how do I say this? …I got bored.

"…what?! Bored? What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it! Nothing was happening and although Daniel was really cute, smart and funny he was kinda shy and quiet. I got bored…. So that "relationship" ended. And as you already know I died before I finished Senior Year, so who knows what would have happened for Sadies or Prom!"

"So..wait..okay I get everything…but what does that have to do with me? and I still don't see why you think you're cursed."

Nature sighed, rolled her eyes and looked at Jack.

"I do like you Jack and yes I like you in the way that I think you still like me in, but I don't want our friendship to be ruined! What if one of us gets bored with the other and we never talk to each other again?! It took so long for me to talk to the guys I considered my best friends! I can't have that happen…Jack I care too much about you and that's the reason why I ran awa—"

Jack grabbed her and kissed her. He had to, he needed to. She had to know that he still loved her and that he always would, the only way to prove it to her was through actions. Nature was completely dense when it came to love, especially when she was involved, the only way to get it through her head was to show her.

He pulled away and opened his eyes, trying to search her black orbs for any sign of surprise, anger or sadness.

"Jack…I.."

"No, listen to me first! Nature I love you! Okay? I love you so much and you know that I would have asked you to homecoming way better than John! Justin didn't realize that he was friendzoned but I would have known if I was being friendzoned by you. Sam seems like a good guy but if you thought he was joking, shouldn't he have taken that as a hint? Michael, poor kid, but he got lucky to get to go with you and I'm sure he was fine that you didn't want a relationship with him ,he probably was just excited to get to go to Prom with you! And Daniel…well he seems kinda like a boring guy" and Jack winked at her and continued

"I don't think there is any possible way that we could ever get bored of each other."  
Jack grabbed his staff and with one swing, it began to snow, surrounding the two teens in fluffy white snowflakes.

"Besides, if we ever do get into a fight, we have all of eternity to make up and become "best friends" he smirked and winked at her.

Seriously there should be a limit to how much a person can wink in one day.

Nature's eyes were still wide and her orbs were dancing wildly, showing Jack that what he was doing and saying was clearly making her happy.

"So what do you say, will you Mother Nature be my girlfriend?"

Nature smirked and said "yes…..but only if you catch me first" and she grabbed her staff and took off into the falling snow.

Jack smiled and took off right after her, ready to catch her and finally, officially, make her his girlfriend.

Did he ever catch her you ask?

I'll let you decide that.

**Okay, so I am extremely bad at endings and I know I kind of rushed this story. I hoped you guys liked it! Thank you so much for reading! Thank you to those you wrote reviews for me, I appreciate it! (: I will be writing two more fanfics for sure. I was in the shower and I suddenly was hit with tons of ideas so I hope to get started on those right away. **

**The fanfic that I am going to work on right after I publish this, will be a songfic! I usually don't read those so I never thought that I would write one, but I got a really good idea for one, so I hope you guys will check it out! **

**The title is going to be "When She Loved Me" so please check it out when you can! Thank you again for taking time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed it! **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! What's up? (: Okay so I have a couple things to say!

FIRST! Thank you SO MUCH for following and favorite-ing this story! Honestly I didn't even expect one person to read this story, the idea just popped in my head and I am NOT a writer, so this turnout is unexpected! Thank you so much!

SECOND! Please go check out my other stories! I have two more that I am dying for other people to go check out! One is a songfic so please go read it and the other is going to be another story just like this one was! The songfic is called "When She Loved Me" and my other story is called "I May Be Bad But I'm Perfectly Good At It"

PLEEEASE GO READ THEM I AM BEGGING YOU!

That's it for today! Thank you again for the nice reviews and thank you for following my story! You guys are awesome(:


End file.
